


Make Me See Things I Want

by ProtoNeoRomantic



Series: I Want Another First Kiss [30]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: "Then why would they make you see me?", Episode: s02e21-22 Becoming, F/M, Ficlet, Hypnotism, M/M, Non-Consensual Kissing, Older Man/Younger Man, Secret Desires, Subtext Becoming Text, Underage Kissing, Vampires, but not really, really - Freeform, some canon dialog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 22:07:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3912349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProtoNeoRomantic/pseuds/ProtoNeoRomantic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A first Kiss Giles and Xander might have shared in Season 2, but only inside his head.  (2 of 7)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Me See Things I Want

“Be in my eyes. Be in me,” Drusilla not quite sighed, almost hissed, like satin but definitely not like silk, smooth and yet with a subtle roughness as the words slid directly over his bare soul. “See with your heart.”

It wasn't real, he knew it wasn't real, and yet... “Did you tell them?”

“No. Never. It would mean the end of.... I could never do that.”

“Shushshsh, it's okay. I understand. You can tell me, though. Your secret's safe with me, Big Guy.”

“I love you, Xander,” Giles confessed miserably, apologetically. “I try not to. I know you're not—”

More gentle shushing. Their lips brushed. “That doesn't matter. None of that matters. Now,” Xander coaxed, more gently than he had ever spoken in his life, “tell me about the ritual.”


End file.
